five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Sinister Night (Reboot)
The '''Ultimate Sinister Night (Reboot) '''is a feature that will be in the upcoming Sinister Nightmare (Reboot). It has more characters than any UCN ever with up to 80 characters! Now with seven more characters being added! Characters FNaF 1 FNaF 2 FNaF 3 FNaF 4 FNAF WORLD Sister Location Pizzeria Simulator Sinister Nightmare FNaC Secrets Extras Mechanics Flashlight The flashlight is one of the things you can use to keep animatronics away from you. Not much I can say about it. Vents There will be a total of five animatronics in the vents. You must track them on the vent radar, shown by Icons of their faces. If there close use the vent snare. However, the vent snare does not work on all animatronics. Close the vent door if they get close. Overhead Duct Systems The Overhead Duct System returns. The Mediocre Melodies will be in there. Use the audio lure to repel them. If it fails, use the taser, it will freeze them in place. But soon they will snap out of it, if all else fails, just close the duct door. Trap Door The sinister animatronics are in the Trap Door vents, try to make their way to the Trap Door on the office floor. Keep track on them through the different hazard symbols, (Brown, Blue, Grey, Red) and close the door when you see their eyes or hear their laugh. The Death Coin The Death Coin returns. You can use this to delete animatronics from your night. Not all are affected though. The animatronics that can be deleted are: Chica, Phone Guy, BB, RWQFSFASXC, Phantom Marionette, Nightmare FredBear, Nightmare, Adventure Freddy, Molten Freddy, Pickles, Vixen, and Old Candy. You can only use it once though. Animatronic Mechanics Office In the office, there are six different ways for enemies to get inside. Two doors, one side vent, one wall vent, the trap door, and the Overhead Duct Systems. You have five different offices to chose from. Fnaf 1 Office In this office, you have the Fnaf 1 walls. Adventure FredBear is on the desk. There is a spare Freddy Fazbear mask on the wall, there are a bunch of children's drawing everywhere. You have the cellphone and the desk fan. As an easter egg, Horror Chica is on a poster in the office. This is unlocked from the start. Fnaf 4 Office The desk is just a regular wooden table. The closet is in front of you, all the toys are on the desk. Nightmare Foxy is peeking out the closet as a nice reference. One of the Minireenas is spinning on the table, and the office doors are just the bedroom doors. This need 1,000 points to unlock Fnac Office This office is a unique one. Blank's eyes will flash in the dark. The origami cat is on the desk, and a poster of the Candy gang is on the wall. Cindy is preforming in the office. This needs 5,000 points to unlock. Sinister Nightmare Office This office has Melted Freddy's jumpscare on the TVs in the office. A poster for the Sinister Nightmare game is on the wall, and we can see a single Sinister BidyBab. Sinister Bonnet can be see shaking in the darkness and Sinistereena is on the desk. This needs 9,000 points to unlock. Fusion Office The last office is a fusion of all the other offices. It is the Ultimate Office. It has the Fnaf 1 walls. Cindy is in the background, Molten Freddy's mask is on the wall. Bonnet is on the desk. Helpy is dancing on one of the TVs. Springtrap can be seen in the darkness. All three Sinister BidyBabs are together, Nightmare Foxy is peeking out of the closet, Adventure FredBear is on the floor and all the Sinistereenas are dancing. This needs 100,000 points to unlock. Challenges Bears Attack Old Friends New Memories Phantom Generation Nightmares Watch Your 6 Mediocre Melodies Rockstars Assemble Posh Pizzeria Night Tasks Weirdos Sinisters Left To Decay Candy's Burgers and Fries Mysterious Ladies Night Shadows Endos Springtrapped Ultimate Golden Freddy Sinister Nightmare Reboot See: Sinister Nightmare (Reboot)